


Beyond time and space in this scene called eternity

by Kihyunlover



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihyunlover/pseuds/Kihyunlover
Summary: It's inspired by Follow lyrics. Monsta X members, Shownu and Kihyun are in the relationship. They are really happy in the 11 months of the relationship when suddenly a tragedy happened and secrets are unveiled. It's Shownu and Kihyun journey to overcome the time and space to be together again.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49
Collections: mx shownu and Kihyun





	1. It's Yoo

It’s 2:30 am and they just arrived at their dorm. Hyungwon is the first one to go to his room and Kihyun is usually the last, arranging all the shoes before getting into the house. This is their usual schedule during their comeback. They have done this for almost 5 years, but the tired and exhaustion is still the same.   
Kihyun go to the kitchen to drink some water, suddenly he can feel a warm hand holding his waist.   
“It’s hard right” Shownu whisper to his ear.   
“No, it’s okay” Kihyun lied. Of course, he is tired, but he didn’t want to show his weakness in front of his member. Especially Shownu, and he hears chuckle from Shownu.  
“You know you don’t have to be strong in front of me. I know you better than anyone else.” Shownu turn Kihyun body and cup his face with his hand. “I miss you…really miss you” He then kiss Kihyun forehead, down to his nose, cheeks and finally his lips. He keeps his lip long before he can hear someone coming into the kitchen.   
“Sorry’’ It’s Changkyun. Kihyun and Shownu immediately part away and Kihyun hides his face in Shownu embrace. Changkyun do not surprise with what he saw just now. This is not the first time he encounters the same situation. He take the water bottle from the fridge, and just nonchalantly “ Kihyun hyung, I think you don’t have to be that shy. This is the 100th time I saw you and Shownu hyung do something in the kitchen. By the way Shownu hyung, the manager told me that the directors want to meet us tomorrow morning.”   
“Emmmmm” Shownu answer and still keep holding Kihyun in his arm. “Thank you Changkyun ahh, good night.” Changkyun then leave the kitchen. leaving the love bird in the kitchen alone. 

Kihyun slowly raised his face before looks directly into Shownu eyes. They have been together for almost 11 months. All the members know about this, it’s what Kihyun want. He didn’t want to keep this from the member. To their surprised the members really supported them and Minhyuk, Changkyun and Hyungwon is the happiest person among them. Apparently, they have made betting that Shownu and Kihyun will be dating before the 4th year of their debut, while Wonho and Jooheon vote that it will be after they comeback from army, when they are older.  
The road to their relationship is not easy. Mostly because of them. It started with No Mercy. They have the most awkward relationship throughout the competition. They are some people that thought that maybe both really hate each other. Throughout the competition they never have been in the same group, until the end he and Kihyun debuting together as Monsta X.  
After they debut then he knows Kihyun as a person. He always been personified as someone so sensitive and emotional. The members always teased them because of that. His cute face and loud voice really didn’t go well with how he portrayed himself. He doesn’t know how he fell in love with Kihyun.  
He always treats Kihyun just like he treats others, he even admits that he likes Jooheon the most. Kihyun is very expressive, totally opposite then him, he would prefer to stay behind and listen, the members even called him robot or bear because his lack of expression. Even though he said that he likes all the members equally, he knows that he paid attention to Kihyun the most. He knows Kihyun blood type when he doesn’t remember Changkyun’s and Minhyuk’s. He kept talking about what Kihyun likes to eat and not calling him KiKi. But what made him loves Kihyun the most is when he always there for the team especially him.  
But what made him loves Kihyun the most is when he always there for the team, especially him. Kihyun is small compared to other members, but he still the strong one, being the pillar and keep them together. That what made him different than others and made him fall in love with him. But he never said that to anyone.

Kihyun  
It was him that initiated the relationship. It's after their performance at MBC GAYO DAEJUN. His too hyped with the other member. It's been a long time since they have time to relax. He always loves their company; they went to the karaoke together and enjoy. The alcohol really changed him and he really thanks to the drink.  
He always loves Shownu. But he didn't know what kind of love he has for Shownu. He wants to be together with Shownu always. He even begs Shownu to bring him together when he went out. He loves to cook for Shownu and feels so happy when Shownu finished all the food. He loves to sit next to Shownu during interview or entertainment show. Minhyuk is the first one that states the fact to him one day. Being Minhyuk subtlety is not his forte. He remembers after Monsta X-Ray recording, Minhyuk grabs his hand and force him to sit in the car with Hyungwon. He chased Wonho, who always ride in the same car with them.  
“Kihyun-ah, I know you like Shownu Hyung.” Minhyuk said seriously. “I also know” Hyungwon responded. Kihyun laughs nervously, how did they know? Kihyun thinks that maybe he become so direct but he tried his best not showing his feeling during filming. He purposely didn’t pick Shownu as Ang mate during all the mission. He becomes Shownu mate after Changkyun set three of them together.  
“Of course, I like him, his our member and leader” Trying to do reverse psychology here.  
“You know we are not talking about that” Minhyuk look at Hyungwon. “You are smarter than both of us Kihyun, do you really need me to show you a powerpoint on how your feeling to Shownu hyung.”  
Kihyun: Both of you are being dramatic.  
Hyungwon: Really we are? Ya, you been touching him non-stop. Not only today, during fan sign and concert, we saw you.  
Minhyuk: Just be frank to us. Do you…. Love him??  
Kihyun: I don’t know.  
Minhyuk and Hyungwon: You don’t know???  
Hyungwon: He is not as smart as he thinks.  
Minhyuk: Yes I know right.  
Kihyun: Yaa, how am my intellect has something to do with this? If I do love him it is not important. Shownu hyung doesn’t love me as I do and It’s not good for our group. Relationship between member. Can’t we just stop this? Don’t tell anyone what we are talking about. I will … take care of my feeling.  
“But Kihyun…..” Minhyuk stopped  
“Noooo.. enough” Kihyun raised his voice. Both Minhyuk and Hyungwon look at each other and just look at Kihyun closing his eye. They know when Kihyun says stop they have to stop.


	2. With Yoo

Shownu is the last one to get into the van. So Wonho at the front, Changkyun and Jooheon at the back leaving the middle seats empty. Wonho?? “Ya Wonho ya, why are you in this van?’’. Wonho always travels with Minhyuk and Hyungwon. “Where is Kihyun?” Shownu looks at Jooheon directly waiting for his answer.  
Wonho: Aaaa Shownu-yah, Kihyun with Minhyuk and Hyungwon. He asked me to ride with three of you.  
Jooheon: Minhyuk hyung just grab Kihyun hyung and leave.   
Shownu: That’s weird.  
Changkyun: What’s weird???  
Shownu: Kihyun ride car with Minhyuk and Hyungwon.   
Changkyun: You are weird. We never fixed who rides with whom. Or you were hurt your Ang mate left you and ride car with Minhyuk hyung.  
Shownu: AM I CRAZY??? I never said that Kihyun can’t ride with Minhyuk or Hyungwon, it’s just that he always rides with us recently.  
Wonho: Okay Shownu-yah. Maknae just joking. Wahh I never think that a robot can be mad because of this thing.   
Shownu: I am not mad, Wonho.  
He even doesn’t know what he felt, disappointment maybe. But why he must be disappointed? He disappointed because Kihyun did not ride the same car with him? What’s wrong with you Hyunwoo. This Ang mate thing really makes me weird today. 

Present Day  
“Aaahh.. I am so embarrassed” Kihyun slap shownu arm lightly. “Why do you have to kiss me here in the kitchen??” kihyun biting his lip. He always said that he is very conservative yet he always gets caught showing PDA in front of the member. Kihyun still remembers the first time they were caught kissing in the kitchen. He just dated Shownu for 3 weeks and their relationship is still a secret among the group members. 

Maybe both are excited; they can’t hide the excitement and Shownu really loves to kiss and hold him almost everytime. Kihyun holds Shownu hand and ask him to be discreet. He is really embarrassed with the members. He has been constantly denying and concealing his feeling towards Shownu. He even got into a heated argument with Hyungwon and they were not talking with each other for 2 weeks, and it’s because Hyungwon constantly shoving on his face that Shownu loves him more than a friend and he and shownu are two freaking idiots for not realizing that.

The Annoucement

They just come back from Hyungwon birthday celebration. Early of the year, they were always busy with the awards ceremony. They were constantly having to practiced and barely have time with anything. Kihyun and Shownu just recently starting their relationship. All of them are wrecking tired, Kihyun and Shownu are sitting together at the back of the van with Jooheon. It’s all started with Shownu. He suddenly grasping Kihyun hand and tight his finger before caressing the hand slowly. Kihyun that was shocked by Shownu sudden movement, whispered: “Why??” 

Shownu suddenly laughs and shaking his head before whispering to Kihyun. “Just want to hold your hand. It’s mine, right?” he saw Kihyun wrinkled forehead. 

“Are you crazy hyung? You are this kind of person?” Kihyun really shocked with Shownu changes. Yes, they used to hold hand and hug each other, but that type of skinship is different than what they were having now. 

These past days he woke up by Shownu beside him. Shownu has been having a few personal schedules and he’s been coming home late. He didn’t expect to see Shownu when he opened his eyes early in the morning. Thank goodness he’s staying in the single room. He didn’t know what to explain if other member seeing both of them on the bed, cuddling each other. He strokes Shownu hair gently.

“Hyung, wake up. Are you drink last night?”

“Kihyun ahh, you woke up. No, I am coming from filming last night at around 3 am, and I am missing you so much. You already slept; I don’t want to wake you up. So, I just sleep next to you”.shownu tightening his arm around Kihyun waist. Lightly kissing Kihyun lips. 

Kihyun shocked with a sudden kiss, hold his lip with both of his hand. “No, I haven’t brushed my teeth.”

Shownu opened his eyes and sudden laugh come out from his mouth. Loud. Typical Kihyun. “I don’t care Kihyun.” He grabs Kihyun hand before kissing Kihyun, deeper than previously. They really will do something more, when suddenly Wonho knocked Kihyun’s door. 

“Kihyun ahh, did you see Shownu? Manager hyung called him but no answer. I saw his phone and bag pack on his bed.” 

Kihyun shoved Shownu and pointed to the bathroom inside his room. “Yes, Shownu hyung is using my bathroom right now. Wait I call him for you.”

“Okay Kihyun-ah, you will make the breakfast this morning, right?”

“Yes hyung. Gives me 5 minutes.” Kihyun shoving Hyunwoo to the bathroom. Shownu chuckled before he strips his shirt in front of Kihyun. “We not done yet.” He kisses Kihyun and hurriedly runs into the bathroom before receiving another smack from Kihyun. 

Shownu really did not stop since that day. He deliberately holds Kihyun during practice, kiss him when they are alone when the other members are sleeping, he went in to Kihyun’s room and sleep together. He knows that he is not supposed to hide their relationship from the members, but he really likes the excitement having the secret relationship that he has with Kihyun right now. 

At first, Kihyun is shocked with how different is Shownu after they decided to be in the relationship. Shownu is like a sloth, attached to him almost every time. It’s funny when Shownu wants to follow him to his lesson and personal schedule. He always said that he wants to be next to him. Unlike Shownu he can feel and sense other people react to them. 

During their dance practice today, he saw how’s Changkyun keep looking at both. Shownu didn’t even realized that he was holding Kihyun waist a little bit too long. Stroking his hair and hugged his shoulder throughout the practice. The manager also said that both have become very closed when he is sending Shownu him the chicken treat when he was recording the new soundtrack. That’s when he thinks that he and Shownu should be more discreet with their action. Even though hard, Shownu promised that he will be more secretive with his action. Until tonight.

“HMMMMMM.. I am always this kind of person. You are pretty.” He doesn’t know why, but he keeps smiling when he looks at Kihyun face. Kihyun automatically smiles when he saw Shownu smiling eyes. Disbelieve with the sentence that coming out from Shownu mouth. But his finger remained interwind with Shownu’s. Still whispering.

“Do you want to eat ramen with me later?” 

“Are you seducing me now Kihyun-ssi”

“No Ajussi. I am hungry. Hmmm? Ramen” 

Shownu really thought that Kihyun is nine tail fox, with the dimples below his eyes. How could he said no to Kihyun. How could I say no to him all this time? I am really a crazy guy. I should be with him 4 years ago. Hyunwoo you are really a bear.

Kihyun comes out from his room first after changing his clothes. Taking 3 packs of ramen from the cupboard. Opened up the refrigerator looking for the other ingredients that can be put inside ramen. He can hear the other room door opened, immediately turn his body and found Jooheon, Wonho and Shownu in that sequence coming out. The smile immediately disappears from his face.

Wonho: Kihyun-ah have you cooked the ramen.  
Kihyun: Not yet hyung.  
Jooheon: Only three hyung, Shownu hyung said that you will cook ramen for us. Just cook all, I will ask manager hyung to buy more tomorrow. Minhyuk hyung, Hyungwon hyung, Changkyun come out. Kihyun hyung cooking ramen.  
Kihyun rolling his eyes. This bear…. Seriously.

Shownu goes to the kitchen to help Kihyun with the Ramen. He took the remaining ramen in the cupboard and pass it to Kihyun. Little he knows, that his and Kihyun feeling are totally opposite.

Kihyun keeps avoiding his gaze during the ramen time. He responses to everyone else except Shownu. Kihyun sits next to Wonho throughout the time. Keep laughing with Hyungwon, chugging 4 tins of beer. He can hold on all of it until suddenly Kihyun kissed Jooheon face. Kihyun is drunk. The members are shocked but they still laugh when the saw the scene.

No that’s too much. Shownu suddenly feels the tap on his thigh. Changkyun grabs his neck and whisper.

“Hyung, you are pabo right?”

“What? Are you drunk too” His eyes keep moving from Changkyun face and Kihyun now in Wonho arms?

“I am drunk. But hyung you are an idiot. How can you ask all the members to join you for your date”  
“I did what?”  
“Kihyun hyung is angry. You pabo bear. Seriously hyung can you tell that he deliberately doing that right now.” Kihyun is hugging Wonho waist and rest his head on Wonho wide shoulder.”If you didn’t take him right now, he will end up kissing Wonho hyung next.” This hyungs really an idiot. Changkyun continues to chug from his beer.

Shownu immediately jumps from his seat and grab Kihyun arms drag him to the kitchen. The others shocked. Kihyun tries to resist but he is too drunk to shove Shownu’s hand.

“Kihyun ah, are you mad at me?” Shownu holding both Kihyun arms as he sees Kihyun keep fling his hand swatting Shownu’s hand.

“No, I am not.” With slurry. “I change my mind I am mad. No I am not mad, how can I get mad at you hyung.” Shownu could not believe what he sees right now. Fuck he is so cute.

“Dear, honey, why you are so cute? Sorry, I should not ask them to join us.”

“Right, hyung, I am mad at you. I want to be with you alone. I miss you a lot. Its been so long since I eat ramen with you. Holding your hand.. I miss you hyung.” Kihyun rests his face on Shownu’s chest. 

Shownu looks at Kihyun, he looks at Kihyun that in his arm right now. He could not resist kissing Kihyun. One year ago he would see this as complained but now Kihyun looks so adorable throwing tantrum. “You should tell me Kihyun, that you want to spend time with me alone. I am a bear remember, I am quite slow with the hint” He held Kihyun chin and start kissing Kihyun lips. Opening Kihyun mouth with his tongue, enjoying the feeling. Then he can feel the tapping on his shoulder. 

“Sorry, both of you. Everybody is here.” Their kiss stops immediately when they hear Changkyun’s voice. Shownu and Kihyun slowly turn to the kitchen doorway. 5 meerkats are looking at them right now. Shit.


	3. Love Yoo (Part 1)

Kihyun can feel that he is getting sober. Shownu still holding his waist and 5 other members are peeking at the doorway to the kitchen. Changkyun reaction is different that his brothers, slowly he chugging the remaining beer in his hand while his sight still remain on Shownu and Kihyun.

Jooheon: Shownu…. Hyung… What?.. How? Why yours..? 

Minhyuk: Yah what the hell is this.

Kihyun can feel his face burning red. He keeps looking at Shownu, hopes that the older can answer to their question. He slowly pushing Shownu hand from his waist. 

Changkyun: Seriously guys, can you see they were kissing.

Hyungwon: Changkyun-ah we also have eyes. Of course, I know they were kissing. But why are they kissing baboyaa?? 

Wonho: Wait, guys, relax. Shownu what is this? Are you two dating? Kihyun ah?

Changkyun: Wahh, hyungdul really dense. Seriously can’t you all see what are they doing past few weeks? Shownu hyung can’t let go of Kihyun hyung. They even sleep together. WTH.

Shownu: You know Changkyun-ahh? How??

Kihyun: I told you right. You are too obvious. 

Changkyun: I know both of you have been fucking each other in the toilet of our practice room. 

All of them shocked with Changkyun frankness. 

Jooheon: Shownu hyung!!!!!

Shownu: Jooheon ah, guys, yes right, we are dating. (Holding Kihyun hand tight.)

Wonho: Since when?

Shownu: Our dinner, the night after MBC Gayo Daejun.

Hyungwon: What? The night both of you suddenly disappear and we didn’t see you for two days. Both of you were together. (Both nodded)

Minhyuk: Damn, Kihyun – ah you don’t want to say anything? You have to explain to us about this. Me and Hyungwon especially, remember you and Hyungwon didn’t talk with each other for 2 weeks because of this. 

Kihyun: Mianhae friends. Can we explain everything tomorrow, I am still drunk to talk about this right now. Wonho hyung, Jooheon ah, Changkyun sorry.  
Hyungwon: So both of you are really dating? 

Shownu: How many times you need to ask this Hyungwon. Yes, we are dating.

Minhyuk: Okay. Jooheon and Wonho hyung remember you owe me, Hyungwon and Changkyun 200 000 won each. They dated before we reach 4 years of our debut.  
Kihyun: What?? You all were betting on our relationship.

Changkyun: Hyung you really don’t know how nervous we are waiting for this announcement. 

Seriously this guy. Kihyun can totally feel that he is really sober right now and his angry meter is slowly raising. Shownu immediately holds Kihyun and drag him to Kihyun room.

Present Day

Shownu holding Kihyun hand tightly. Kihyun is sitting on the top of the island. Stroking Shownu hair lightly, looking directly to his eyes. He looks at the clock at the wall of the kitchen at 3 am. “We should go to sleep now.” Shownu smiles and lift Kihyun from the island. 

“I will sleep with you tonight.” Smiling when he sees Kihyun smile forming the cresent eyes.

‘We have schedule tomorrow hyung.” 

“I didn’t say that I will do anything to you.” Let go a soft chuckle when he sees Kihyun red face. “ Sleep only. I promised.”


	4. Losing Yoo....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No Wonho-ah, I have never been to hell, but swear to god, I've bet hell would not be worse than this" Shownu

“Hyung….hyung!!!” Shownu body response almost immediately when he heard Kihyun voice. He takes a look on the clock right beside him 7:15 am. Shit, I am late. 

“Oooo Kihyun-ah I am awake already” I responded before the tiny little man makes another stomp on the doorway. 

“Manager hyung is coming at 7:45, can you check is Hyungwon still alive, I have to wake Minhyuk up.” Still shouting from the door before goes to Minhyuk and Changkyun room. I walk from Kihyun hyung room and go back to the room, share with Jooheon and Hyungwon.

“Arasso, ya Hyungwon wake up we are late already.” Still no response from Hyungwon. “I will call Kihyun if you didn’t answer me.” Hyungwon suddenly opens his eyes. “I am up” shownu laughs seeing Hyungwon forcing himself to get out of the bed. I then went to the bathroom and still can capture Kihyun screaming all over their house to wake the other member up. 

Starship Entertainment, Meeting Room (12:30 pm).

Changkyun: Hong Sik hyung can we see the schedule after for December until February next year.

The manager turns on the powerpoint and showing the schedule;

Changkyun: This is crazy, .1,2,3,4…. We can have 4 days leave in 3 months. Our mileage could buy us a new plane, right hyung? This is not for World Tour, right?

Jooheon: Why, Maknae, you like to work, right?

Changkyun: Love, I love it, hyung… (rolling his eyes)

Hong Sik: Changkyun-ah that’s why we are going you a one-week leave starting next  
week. Get a good rest and come back to work with a good mind and spirit.

Hyungwon: Right guys, why don’t we go on holiday, together.

Minhyuk: Holiday? That’s a good idea.

Wonho: I like it. I like it. Let’s go at least somewhere near. Ya you both not going?

Shownu nudges Kihyun who is still focusing on his phone. Raise his eyebrow when Kihyun showed his phone to everyone. 

Kihyun: We have one week. How about Jeju-do?

Shownu: Ahhh that villa.

Shownu amused when he looks at Kihyun smiles like a kid or little hamster. 

Changkyun: What villa?

Minhyuk: Ya- that villa, don’t you remember that when they disappeared for two days last year. They went to that villa.

Jooheon: Are you crazy, you want to bring us to your honeymoon place?

Kihyun and Shownu: WE ARE NOT HAVING OUR HONEYMOON YET YOU CRAZY!!!!!

Wonho startled by Kihyun and Shownu screamed.  
Wonho: I went to that villa too it’s not bad.

Minhyuk: Hyung, how do you know that villa?

Wonho: You seriously don’t know? It’s Kihyun’s; he bought it.

Changkyun: Seriously, hyung, you are helpless romantic.

Kihyun: I am a pauper right now, Changkyun. Listen to me, don’t do a crazy thing because of love. 

Shownu: Seriously, what kind of advice is that. 

Holding Kihyun shoulder tight, until Kihyun loudly screams

Kihyun: SORRY, SORRY !!!! CHANGKYUN AH DO EVERYTHING FOR LOVE, LOOK AT HYUNG,I AM CRAZILY IN LOVE RIGHT NOW.

Shownu released Kihyun shoulder and kiss his temple, and see the glare from Kihyun eyes. 

5 Meerkat: Ya stop both of you.

Hong Sik: So Jeju-do guys??

MONSTA X: YES.

The Holiday 

The manager has reminded that they will be taking a morning plane to Jeju-do. They have requested the early morning flight to avoid the fan or reporter at the airport. It’s been a long time since they had free time. They really want to enjoy the time as themselves, not as an idol. 

“Remember Kihyun, be careful.” This is the 10th time Shownu remind Kihyun to be careful while driving. Kihyun insisted that he will be driving with Hyungwon and Minhyul to the airport together. At first, everybody was reluctant with Kihyun decision to drive himself, but Kihyun been Kihyun. To commemorate his success to get the driving license he really wants to show his driving skills. It’s been 3 months since Kihyun received his license but due to the busy schedule, not once he drives the car. 

“Hyung, don’t worry, I will take care of this hamster,” Hyungwon reassures Shownu and just neglect the looks that given by Kihyun. “I told you right, if I can sense the danger, I will take over the steering from you. Listen to this hyung with 10 years driving experience, understand yoo little.”

“Arasso!!!” Kihyun rolls his eyes before Hyungwon. He really hates when Hyungwon acts as hyung before him. He then feels a quick squeeze on his hand. Shownu cupping Kihyun face with his hand, “Be careful Kihyun-ah.” Paste a quick kiss on Kihyun lips and nose. He feels so reluctant to let Kihyun go. It’s been 15 minutes since his standing beside the door. He wants to ride the car with Kihyun, but Kihyun has been refused, saying that it’s impossible for him to focus. 

“Shownu hyung!!!! Let’s go. Don’t worry Hyungwon and Minhyuk hyung will take good care of your lover.” Jooheon scream from the second car, with Wonho and Changkyun are waiting.

“Right hyung, we have a plane to catch.” Kihyun gives a good nod to Shownu try to get him to move. 

“Minhyuk and HYungwon, call me if there is anything.” Shownu then plants another kiss to Kihyun forehead and move to the other car that has been waiting. 

“Hyung, do you know that our apartment and the airport only 45 minutes? Currently is 5:15 am basically the traffic is quite okay for some novice driver to drive.” Changkyun hits SHownu on the fact when Shownu finally settles in the car.

“Sorry Changkyun, you know right this is KIhyun first time.” He knows that he been overly protective, but he cannot blame his feeling. Everything will be fine Shownu. 

“We can go right Shownu?” Wonho asks Shownu and instantly starts driving when he saw Shownu nodded. Give the signal for Kihyun to move first, Wonho knows that it’s better for him to drive behind Kihyun instead lead the convoy. Shownu didn’t have to tell him that fact, Wonho knows that his responsibility as the elder.

They only 5 minutes on the road when suddenly there is a BMW car with high beam and speed passing through Wonho car. The car is too fast and directly hits Kihyun car. The BMW turns to the other part of the road. 

And now comes their worst nightmare.

Kihyun’s car getting out of control and skids to the opposite direction. Another car comes and could not stop and hitting the side of the car, the car has turned due to the impact. The crash happened for a mere 8 seconds. Suddenly everything so hectic, the calm dawn road was filled with the scream.

Shownu, Wonho, Jooheon and Changkyun could not believe what they have seen. Jooheon must hold Shownu from jumping of moving car. Wonho stops the car abruptly at the side of the road. Shownu, Jooheon and Wonho run to Kihyun’s car.

Nooo.. please god..nooo… Kihyun.. please god!! Shownu keeps talking and praying, and his feet keep running to Kihyun’s car. The tears keep rolling to his cheek, he keeps wiping his hazy eyes. The only things that matter for him now are Kihyun. Shownu could not move his leg anymore when he looks at the upside car. 

They are waiting in front of the operation theatre. Their managers have come, and the police were there as well to take their report. Shownu barely could hold himself when the officers told them that the BMW driver was drunk during the accident. He clearly remembers when the ambulance and firetruck coming in the right direction. Changkyun has made the call once he saw the accident happened. Jooheon and Wonho sit right beside Shownu. They were so struck by the crash and could not do anything except waiting and prying for the other members. 

Minhyuk is the first one that was rescued, Hyungwon the second. Kihyun took the longest, he apparently stuck between the car seat and the steering after the impact from the second car. Shownu almost faint when he saw Kihyun condition. 

Minhyuk left arms is broken, with visible bruised on his head and shoulder. Hyungwon also has a fracture on the shoulder and a broken leg, thank god the impact from the airbag is not severe and he is the only one that is still conscious after the hit. While KIhyun sustained a serious injury, a blunt concussion to his head, a fractured rib and severely bruised on his body. The impact from both hits takes a toll on Kihyun the most. 

It’s 8:45 pm, Hyungwon and Minhyuk have been brought to the ICU for the monitoring. Minhyuk has woken up after the accident, in a very confused state. Minhyuk was sleeping when the accident has happened, and have been crying non-stop when told that Kihyun is still not come out from the operation theatre. Jooheon and Changkyun have been with Minhyuk ever since.

Shownu is still waiting for Kihyun outside the operation theatre. The doctor informed that Kihyun lungs were severely impacted by the airbag, and a piece of broken ribs has penetrated. Wonho hold Shownu hand and ask him to be patient. They know that Kihyun can be saved, trying to console Shownu with words. “You have went lots of things today, Shownu. It’s been like a hell of an experience for us, we should take a break, and you need to eat.”

”No Wonho-ah, I have never been to hell, but swear to god, I've bet hell would not be worse than this"Shownu looks straight to Wonho eyes. Refused to move from his current position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos really appreciate it. Please leave me with your comment. Really loves you guys!!!


	5. Dear My Hyunwoo Hyung ( part 1)

The story of their accident has been reported all over the world. The video of the accident and pictures has been spread. The reporters flooding in front of the hospital just to get the update on what happened with the Monsta X members. They have been trending for 12 hours straight after the news of the accident released. The Monbebe are sending their support and love towards the members. 

Kihyun has a successful operation. Shownu has been waiting for Kihyun outside of operating theatre after almost 16 hours. He could not hold his tears, crying like a little kid upon seeing Kihyun condition. The wires are all over his body and Kihyun small body looks so fragile to him. Changkyun holds Shownu hand tight, give some strength to Shownu. Shownu has always been the core for them. He is strong, dependable and the base for each member. But current Shownu is hurting him. His hyung is so vulnerable, and in this situation, Changkyun didn’t know what words can console Shownu. He just wants to be there for both his hyungs. 

Minhyuk and Hyungwon heard on Kihyun situation, rush to the ICU where Kihyun located. Both of them on the wheelchair being pushed by Wonho and Jooheon. 

Hyungwon didn’t say anything but his tears keep flowing, while emotionally and physically unstable, Minhyuk faint again when he saw Kihyun. Minhyuk has to be sent back to his room accompanied by Changkyun and Jooheon. 

“I am sorry hyung.” Hyungwon suddenly opened his mouth. He has been silent since his surgery was done. He felt guilty about what happened. He who supposed to drive yesterday, and he should take care of Kihyun, as he promised to Shownu.

“No, it's not your fault Hyungwon-ah.”Wonho holding Hyungwon shoulder. 

“It’s an accident Hyungwon.” Shownu tries to calm down the sobbing Hyungwon. Holding his hand. “Kihyun will kill you if he hears you said something stupid like this.” 

“I know, that yoo little, will not let you go if you speak rubbish like this.” Wonho tries to lighten the situation. “Shownu-ah, Kihyun will kill you too, if he knows you are not sleeping and eating anything for the past 24 hours.” 

“I am okay, Wonho.” Shownu insisted. He didn’t feel tired, nor hungry or sleepy right now. How can he feel anything, when the love of his love is unconscious like this.

Kihyun, has been his strength. Kihyun always been called the emotional bunch in the group, but he and other member know, how strong Kihyun is being pillared for Shownu. 

“You are not okay hyung. Please go and get something. I will be right here, with Kihyun.” Hyungwon pleads with his eyes.

“I will get Changkyun to accompany you. Let’s grab a bite. You will need more strength when Kihyun awake.” Wonho grabs Shownu hand ask him to stand.

“Call me Hyungwon, if Kihyun wakes up.”

“I will hyung.”

Wonho and Shownu settle at the hospital cafeteria. Wonho order some porridge for Shownu.

“You should eat.” Wonho hand the spoon to reluctant Shownu. 

“How about you?” Kind Shownu still taking care of other people even when he is the one that needs the care right now. He takes the first sip when Wonho so the gestures asking Shownu to eat.

“I ate already with Hong Shik hyung. He brings us new clothes….” Wonho left his word trail. The television currently showing the news on their accident. 

Shownu stop from eating the porridge, his eyes trail to the television screen. 

‘’ Male idol Monsta X has been involved in the accident yesterday morning.” The CCTV record of Kihyun’s car been played all over again, Shownu mind keeps replaying the same scene all over again. 

“Monsta X main vocalist Mr Yoo Kihyun, has sustained a major injury and based on the report from the hospital, Mr Yoo Kihyun is in critical condition. The company has clear the rumoured that Mr Yoo Kihyun was not driving under the influence and they were not coming from the club, but they were on their way to the airport for their holiday. The other 2 members also cleaned from alcohol test.” 

Shownu and Wonho was so shocked by the news they heard. Wonho forcefully drags Shownu hand from the cafeteria. Shownu immediately calls the manager, his hand is shaking from anger.

“Hong Shik hyung. What the fuck with the news?” Shownu is shouting immediately after Hong Shik answering the phone. “Kihyun is not drunk!!! What the hell are you guys doing? How can this garbage story comes out” Shownu is someone that barely shows his emotion to anyone. He cannot stand anymore with all this baseless rumour, he doesn’t know what kind of feeling he is having right now. He is tired, angry and frustrated with everything that happened. 

“Stop it Shownu-ah, we are in public right now.” Wonho try to calm Shownu from keep shouting. Shownu has attracted people at the lobby.

“I don’t care.”

“ We are sorry Shownu, but the situation at the company is not good either. There are a lot of stories that come out after the accident.” Hong Shik explained.

“What stories hyung? There are more than these?”

“Yes Shownu, Wonho didn’t tell you.”

“Wonho knows?” He trailed his sight to Wonho. 

“I will tell you, can you please let Hong Shik hyung to do his work,” Wonho grab the phone from Shownu. Hang the call. Wonho showing all the malicious comments that they have been received. Shownu could not hold his emotion. His throwing the handphone in his hand. 

“Why you don’t tell me this?” Shownu feels the anger all over his body. What the fuck these people know about what they have been through. They speak crazy things without even consider, how they have been going through this past 24 hours. Literally a living hell. 

I am sorry, but you have not been yourself. “Wonho knows that whatever his telling Shownu now he would not be able to accept. It’s difficult for him too. Hyungwon has been refused to talk and eat, Minhyuk has been crying and wailing, Shownu denied any conversation with them. Jooheon and Changkyun even they tried to help, he knows that they are really affected, Jooheon has been staying next to Minhyuk all night. Changkyun been mature contacting the manager, answering all the police question, make sure all of them are eating and accompany Shownu while waiting for Kihyun. 

“ Make sure, to sue all of them Wonho, tell the managers, whoever that supposed to sort this shit. I will not let anyone go…” 

Changkyun suddenly appears from the end of the aisle. Running……

“Hyung, Kihyun hyung has wake up.” 

All three of them start sprinting to Kihyun room.


	6. Dear My Hyunwoo Hyung ( part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I'll be on the way on the middle of the night, cause I can never wait for the morning to rise. You got me.
> 
> "Please stream the middle of the night"

HURT!!!!!! 

That is the first thing that he feels once he opens his eyes. The bright light makes it is more difficult for him to open his eyes. The scent of the room, the white walls, and the white bed sheet send an unrecognized signal to his brain. Where the hell is, he right now?

“Kihyun-ah, kihyun-ah, can you hear me Kihyun?” Hyungwon who is waiting next to Kihyun bed shocked with the sudden movement from the bed. He rushed to Kihyun, holding his hand when he saw that Kihyun has opened his eyes.

“Hyungwon-ah… “Kihyun look at Hyungwon closely, a bandage on his left arm and the cast on his leg, apparent bruised all over his face... “What the hell is happened to you?” 

“We have an accident yesterday, Kihyun-ah, you do not remember what happened?” Hyungwon feels disturbed with Kihyun current condition. A sudden flash of images suddenly goes through Kihyun brain, he remembered everything that happened. He was talking to Hyungwon about his anniversary plan when a car from behind crashed, he lost controlled and the car skid over to the opposite side of the road. The last things he remembered, a loud honk, bright light and the car being toppled all over again.

Kihyun body then start trembling, a flow of tears rushed down through his cheeks, and he starts crying.. loudly. Hyungwon that worry about Kihyun, shouts for the doctors. Within a few seconds, a group of nurse and doctors fill up the room, and Hyungwon being ushered out. Kihyun wailing can be heard through the door.

Changkyun was walking through the aisle to Kihyun’s room after received a phone call from Wonho. He saw Hyungwon being pushed out on his wheelchair, and a Kihyun’s shouting voice echoes along the walkway, he sprinting to trembling Hyungwon.

“What happened hyung? Kihyun hyung.. has he wake up? Why are you outside?” Changkyun bombarded Hyungwon with a series of question. 

“I don’t know Changkyun-ah, Kihyun….” Hyungwon could not make a proper sentence to explain to Changkyun on what just happened, words come out jumble mumble from his mouth.

Realization struck Changkyun, Hyungwon must be really disturbed by what is really happened. “I am sorry hyung. It’s okay, it’s okay,it’s okay..” Holding hyungwon shoulder, he keeps repeating that everything is okay, like a spell, for him and Hyungwon. Kihyun has woke up at least. For god sake. 

“Changkyun-ah, call Shownu hyung, we have to tell him about this. “ Hyungwon rushed Changkyun, it will be better for Shownu to be here for Kihyun. Changkyun taking out the phone out of his pocket, he lets go a sigh when the call goes directly to the voice mail. He tries with Wonho’s, and he lost his patience when the call also being left unanswered.

“Hyung, you can wait here for a minute.” Hyungwon nodded, understood that CHangkyun will go looking for Shownu and Wonho. “Here my phone, if there is anything call Jooheon hyung.” Leaving his phone in Hyungwon’s hand. “Everything will be okay hyung.” Squeezing Hyungwon’s hand gently before sprinting to the elevator.

Changkyun can clearly see angry Shownu and a broken phone on the floor. Changkyun didn’t want to be bothered with whatever that happened with them. It is important, but not right now, not when the sky is literally falling on top of them right now. “Hyung, Kihyun hyung, has wake up.” 

Three of them sprinting to Kihyun room.

Shownu slides open the door, he saw Kihyun, tightly hugged by Minhyuk and Jooheon. His eye is hazy with the tears filled in. His eyes meet with Kihyun.  
“Hyunwoo hyung..” small voice comes out from Kihyun. Jooheon and Minhyuk slowly release their hug, Jooheon helps Minhyuk to sit on his wheelchair. 

Shownu walks slowly to Kihyun bed. He reached Kihyun hand, gently sits beside the love of his life. Nobody knows what he feels right now, it’s like he can breathe again like someone has lifted a 1000 pounds of heavy rock stressed on top of his chest. The great relieve, for once he doesn’t care, what the hell happened outside of this room. The world can go to hell, right now. He really doesn’t care. Kihyun is right in front of him, holding his hand. That really matters. 

“I am sorry... You must be really shocked.” Kihyun caress Shownu face. Shownu can only nod. Yes, it is fucking hard Kihyun-ah. He cannot say any word. He lowered his head. 

“Look at my face, Hyunwoo-ah.” Kihyun voice is crack. Shownu shakes his head. Kihyun cups Shownu face, force him directly to look into his eyes. 

“I miss you.” 

Shownu pulls Kihyun into his embrace, he is kissing Kihyun shoulder, cheeks, hair, wherever his lips can get hold to. Holding Kihyun tightly, before he hears, Kihyun hissing, then he realized, that Kihyun is badly injured.

“Slowly hyung.” Changkyun tries to calm Shownu before Shownu engulfs Kihyun small body. Shownu let go of Kihyun, but still holding on to Kihyun hand. 

“Let me hug you too Kihyun.” Wonho spread his arm ready to wrap Kihyun in his embrace.

“Me too” Changkyun joins in.

“Slowly guys” Shownu warns both of Wonho and Changkyun.

“DO YOU THINK WE LIKE YOU!!!” Their response hilariously accepted by the other members. All 7 of them joins the embrace. Kihyun feels so much love. Yes, everything will be okay when they are together. 

Shownu sits together with Kihyun on the bed. His armrest on Kihyun shoulders, and Kihyun on his chest. The members have left Kihyun’s room, after dinner. They have called for the order, Shownu finally eats, his stomach finally feels a gush of famished. After 48 hours he then properly eats. Kihyun calls him stupid and tells him that he will kill Shownu if he heard Shownu restrained himself from eating again. Hong Shik manager brings Shownu clothes, Jooheon, Changkyun and Wonho, will go back to the dorm tonight, to get a good rest.

Kihyun finally gets hold to his parents, both of them are in Canada with his brother when they heard the news from the management. They finally will get the plane tomorrow morning, as it is the holiday season. His mum is crying throughout the phone call. His brother said they will arrive the day after tomorrow. Kihyun just ends the call when he received another call from the manager looking for Shownu. 

“Hyung, it is Hong Shik hyung.” Shownu answered the phone, Hong Shik informed that they will need him in the office tomorrow. He will be picking up tomorrow and he said that he will bring Shownu new phone next morning. 

“Thank you hyung. “he then ending the call and pass the phone back to Kihyun.

“Where is your phone Hyunwoo hyung? ” Kihyun been meant to ask, since this evening. Shownu has been using the member's phone to make the call.

“I smashed it,” Shownu answered the question, honestly.

“Because of what they said about the accident?” Kihyun asks back calmly. Shownu looks at Kihyun face. 

“Did you read?”

“No, lots of people are sending me messages. My hyung also asked if I was drunk during the accident.” 

“I am sorry Kihyun-ah, I am supposed to be the one who protects you.”

“You apologize to me million times already hyung. Hyungwon too. It’s an accident.” Kihyun tries to make the guilt feeling disappear. 

“if someone has to apologize, it is me. I am not supposed to drive.”

“No kihyun ah, it is an accident.” Shownu knows he is the one that needs to forgive himself and accept the fact about the accident.

The conversation stops abruptly. They remained silent for enjoying the time in each other embrace. Kihyun hears small snores from Shownu. He chuckles, thank god that he is still here with his Hyunwoo hyung. 

He didn’t know what Shownu has gone through for the past 48 hours, Shownu feels so fragile and haggard.

He did not look like a sane person. Shownu so afraid to look into his eyes, and that broke his heart so much. 

Kihyun holds Shownu hand, bring it to his lip. “I love you.” He slowly whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments for the story, Thank you.


	7. Lost in the dream

"Kihyun-ssi, the impact from the car accident has causing a permanent muscle dysfunction around your lung. You may need an aerobic rehabilitation to strengthen your lung capacity, this is to help you to regain the normal breathing ability. Due to that as an expert I highly not encouraged a demanding vocal pursuit. I am sorry." Kihyun is holding his mother hand tightly. The tears can't keep flowing from his eyes.He kept looking on the x-ray picture of his chest and the doctor in front of him. 

"Kihyun-ah.." Mrs Yoo calling her younger son, she is trying her best to hold her tears.

" Omma, I can't sing anymore? Right.. the doctor said that I can't sing anymore." He keep asking his mom the same question.

"Kihyun-ah, please take a breath. Kihyun -ah..."

"How could you ask me to calm down? I CAN'T SING OMMA!!!" Kihyun keep shouting.

Kihyun felt like the sky has falling down on him. He loves to sing, people doesn't know how hard he has work to pursuit his musical dream. He spent all his youth to become a singer, and now, just one night his dream crush upon him. Kihyun suddenly feels so suffocating, he can't breath, the last thing he remembers is his mom voice screaming his name.

Kihyun open his eyes slowly, he can feel someone's holding his right hand. 

"Hyung.." he calls the person that holding his hand dearly. The sleeping man slowly waking up.

"Kihyun-ah, you wake up. Wait I call the doctor." Shownu rush to stand up, but Kihyun grab his hand.

"No.. don't just stay with me. You must be tired." Kihyun stare at Shownu face, he looks tired. There are lots of things need to be clear up after the accident. The new arrangement need to be made, let's alone there are 3 members in the hospital right now. 

"Kihyun-ah, I heard from your mom..." Shownu could not continue with his word. Kihyun eyes are immediately fill with tears. 

"I..... can't..... sing anymore." Kihyun said slowly while tears have flowing on his cheeks. Shownu cup his lover face, erasing the tears with his finger, and really he could not say anything to Kihyun right now. His brain could not find a single appropriate word that he can use to console Kihyun. He brings Kihyun near to his chest, holding him tight, praying that god will give him strength to hold Kihyun, he promise that come hell or high water he will be here for Kihyun.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hello, this is Starship Entertainment._

_We are really sorry to inform that Monsta X main vocal, Yoo Kihyun has requested for a termination of exclusive contract with us due to the health problems. From now on, Yoo Kihyun will no longer participate with Monsta X future activities, and the schedule will be continue with six members._

_Once again we are apologizing for the incident occur and please continue to support Monsta X._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" WHAT IS THIS SHIT?" Minhyuk has been screaming for the last half an hours towards his management and the directors of his agency. Now he understood why they have been calling to the company during middle of the day, so that Starship can announced Kihyun withdrawal without them going crazy in public. 

"So you all have been contacting Kihyun?" Shownu look at one of his manager. The team leader Kim Seongchan nodded at Shownu. All 6 of them shocked with the simple gestures from their Manager. 

"Wah that bastard has answering your call and just left all of us hanging like we meant nothing to him?" Hyungwon try his best to hold his anger. 

"Kihyun has sending the draft of nullifying his contract from the lawyer.." Kim Seongchan trying to explain before his word cut short from Changkyun. "What the fuck.... just that and all of you agree to cancel the contract???"

Wonho holding the angry Changkyun and apologize to the manager. Oppressed Changkyun to sit back on his chair.

"I will go and look for him, hyung I will fly to Canada, I need to ask this to Kihyun hyung myself, he can't just left us 3 months without a single word and now withdraw from the group without asking us first. AND ALL OF YOU CAN'T JUST REMOVE ANY MEMBER JUST WITHOUT CONSULTING WITH US FIRST!" Changkyun continue his word.

"Changkyun-ah calm down." Shownu try to reason with Changkyun. 

"Hyung knows about this?" Silent Hyungwon suddenly throwing an unexpected question to Shownu. 

"I don't know Hyungwon, just like you Kihyun left me hanging without any explanation."

**Shownu remember 3 months ago when he received a short message from Kihyun in their group chat. Kihyun has been scheduled to discharge from hospital today. the members had offered to fetch Kihyun from hospital, but they were rejected and Kihyun said his brother will send him back to their dorm.** **They have been preparing to celebrate KIhyun discharge by having a party. They have seen that Kihyun has become very distressed after knowing that the lung impairment will not allow Kihyun to sing as Kihyun before. They have promised that they will help Kihyun to sing again. The members always being next to Kihyun during this two weeks, they are brothers, and they will always be with the member.** **However, that message at 3pm left all of them shocked, Shownu still can vividly remember, how hard for each member to receive the message.**

_**"I am sorry, I am leaving to Canada right now.I am sorry."** _

_**Yoo Kihyun has left the chat room.** _

Jooheon feels worry with the way Shownu reponsed, it's Kihyun, Shownu boyfriend, how can he be so calm. The way Shownu react right now is different when they received message from Kihyun. That is the first time, he saw the distressed Shownu, something that he never seen from the past 5 years he knows Shownu. He clearly remember how Shownu turns crazy, he call Kihyun immediately after the message, and just being left unanswered, how then Shownu throwing the phone, crying and wailing, it took them hours to calm him down. 3 days it took for Shownu to accept that Kihyun's leaving and he remember that Shownu said that he knows that Kihyun will be back, he trust Kihyun. Apparently the trust has been broken. 

" We should go to Canada, I will call Kihyun's mom." Wonho fish out his handphone from the pocket. 

"No you can't." Shownu stop WOnho from dialling Kihyun's mom.

"WHY??" Minhyuk and Changkyun shout simultaneously.

"Kihyun said he will kill himself if any of us try to look for him.... that fucking bastard said he will kill himself if we are looking for him." Shownu finally breakdown in front of the members. _fuck you Yoo KIhyun.._ shownu cursing Kihyun repeatedly. That mean person, leaves the message in Shownu fancafe personally, after 3 long months without a single word, he left the most frightening word,

_**" Don't look for me anymore hyung, stop calling eomma and hyung. It is difficult to face any of you, if you try to look for me........I will leave this world, I am sorry and I love you Son Hyunwoo."** _

Everyboody in the room left stunned seeing SHownu bawling his heart out. This is the end Yoo Kihyun.......


End file.
